


Milestones

by rat_is_for_ratthew



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Fluff, Gay Aliens, M/M, This Is STUPID, dingdulian - Freeform, oneyplays - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_is_for_ratthew/pseuds/rat_is_for_ratthew
Summary: Ding Dong didn't know he'd be spending five years on Earth. He also didn't know how hard each year would hit him.





	Milestones

2015

Ding Dong lands at 12:30 AM on July 15, 2015. The first thing he touches on Earth is chlorine. His spaceship crashes on the edge of the pool, and the glass door opens and tips him over. The chlorine soaks his rubber suit and burns his eyes. He yells out something, a signal for help, only to swallow the clear liquid. What a shame. All of those textbooks his mother gave him were just part of a cruel trick. He should've known better than to feed his hopes. Ding Dong gasps for air on the surface, while the soft waves' splash over his head, and suddenly, another figure jumps in.

One thing Ding Dong learns about humans is that they're diverse. The figure in front of him isn't one he saw in the textbooks - he's chubby, and his skin is brown like the crumbly rocks back at home. His hair is dark and goes down to the crook of his neck, and he has facial hair. But when Ding Dong's hand is grasped, the human's hand gently squeezes his. Something about that feels… weird. They both come back up for air.

“Oh my fucking god. Shit,” he hears, “can you still breathe?”

Ding Dong stutters. He can barely get out a word. “I-I, uh…” He learned English at school, but he doesn't remember it right now.

“Okay, um, my name is Julian. “ he manages, “Fuck, you probably don't even know English. "

 

“No, I learned it, I just… um.”  
“Listen, wait out here. I'm getting a towel. “

Julian. Julian, Julian, Julian…huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty formatting...I feel bad that I didn't provide enough content in this chapter. What do you guys think so far?


End file.
